A Need For Snow
by Little Tsu
Summary: A new mare is visiting in Ponyville & she has a certain new Wonderbolt recruit rather curious. However, not all is as it seems for despite her innocent & playful outward disposition, this mare is hiding something more than what she's showing everypony on the outside. A dark secret that she's hiding from everypony before she's meant to...(cover pic will update ta colored soon)
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Ok, this'll be the first time I've tried out this sort of series so hopefully it'll come out ok. I might leave this as a one shot, but if it gets any positives towards it, I might actually make this a multi chap._

_On with the show...I hope...x.x_

**A Need For Snow**

A day off. Finally a day off from my training, warm ups, shows, everything really. Ultimately, a day to **relax**!

Sighing to myself in content, I fell backwards and allowed myself to sink right into a nice fluffy white cloud with my front legs spread out at my sides. My gold eyes were gently closed and my wings stretched out just like my legs were in relaxation. Even my short blue-silver streaked tail was practically wagging at the enjoyment of having this day to myself and away from the Wonderbolts. Now don't get me wrong. I totally love my crew and my new job as a Wonderbolt. Heck, it's practically almost everypony's dream to become one if they're a pegasus and I got to make mine of being one come true. Just sometimes it can get a little bit stressful and tiring to the point where you just wanna toss up your hooves and yell out that you need a break!...Which...is kinda what I actually did during practice with Spitfire and Soarin, heh...

As I laid there in the pillowy softness of the cloud, almost actually drifting off into a light nap, something cold landed on my muzzle causing my nose to scrunch up slightly and snort to get it off. When I felt a few more land on my dark grey coat in other places, I finally opened up my eyes and rolled myself to lay on my side and stomach with my legs folded underneath me mostly. Lifting my head up, I glanced around curiously, only to realize that what had been landing on me was actually light flakes of snow. Blinking slightly in confusion, I glanced above me towards a few more clouds where my confusion only seemed to increase as a few more snowflakes landed in my blue-silver striped mohawk styled mane; the same colors as my short tail. "The hay? Where's this snow comin' from? There's no snow clouds around me...Well, this is weird; huh?"

Just as I spoke to myself, I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. It was only an instant, but I saw what seemed like a flash of colors whisp on by and through one of the clouds. Getting curious now about what it was and thinking that perhaps it was the cause of this light snowfall, I rose up onto my hooves and stretched out my wings before leaping off the cloud. Flying through the skies as I looked around carefully for whatever that was I saw earlier, I caught sight of something on a distant cloud and quickly dove into the one nearest to me. Peeking carefully out of it so that I wouldn't get spotted, my eyes soon widened at the sight before me in the distance.

Standing there on a cloud was a slender pegasus with an ice blue coat that held what looked like three silver snowflakes on their rump as their cutie mark. Their slightly long, wild mane and tail seemed to be a mixure of white, light blue, and mint with what looked like a single streak of lavender at the top of their mane and tail. Strands of their mane fell into their face a bit, falling over their left eye, which their eyes looked to be maybe teal? I couldn't really tell from this distance, but there was something I could definately see very clearly. Hay, anypony, even ones with all brawns and no brains, could tell this was definately a female.

As I was thinking about this, I suddenly realized that the little mare was gone and I perked my head up out of the cloud completely now as I glanced around a bit panickedly in search for her again. That is...until she suddenly popped up outta knowhere!

"Hey!"

"Woah!"

Jolting at being taken by surprise, I lost my balance on the cloud I had been hiding in and fell out of it. Quickly catching myself in the air, I flew back up and rested a hoof over my chest. "Jeez, way to give somepony a heart attack. Is that how you greet everypony you meet?"

The mystery mare arched a delicate brow at this through her bangs and crossed her front legs in front of her chest. "Is **spyin'** the way ya meet everypony?"

Oookayyy...So I had that one coming; I admit it.

Chuckling sheepishly at being found out, I lifted a hoof and rubbed the back of my head guiltily. "Eheheh...Not exactly. This is actually a first time I've spied on anypony." Ok, so maybe that was a bit of a lie. I miiight have done a little bit of spying when I was still a little colt and then admittedly a few times when Soarin claimed to be going out to get himself some pie. True enough that everypony believed him, but I figured there was more to it than that so I actually followed. Turns out, my spying led me to actually finding out that Soarin had slipped off to meet a certain little rainbow maned mare. Heh...Who woulda thought that the pie lover himself actually had a secret marefriend?...Course, that secret was out NOW. Actually, it was out a few weeks ago, but that's beside the point.

However, the sound of a throat clearing got me out of my thoughts as I blinked slightly out of my daze and brought my gaze to lock with the mare's before me. Huh...So her eyes really were teal. A really bright, pretty teal at that. Gah, no. Stop thinking how pretty she is Thunderlane! Shaking my head a bit roughly, I snap out of it completely and gave the mystery mare an apologetic smile. "S-Sorry. I didn't really mean to spy. It's just that the snow caught me off guard while I was napping a bit in one of the clouds and then when I caught a faint glimpse of you, I got curious and followed. I uh...take it you're the one that made the light snowfall?" The curious look in my gold eyes had returned at this point and the irritated look in the pegasus before me's seemed to gradually vanish with my apology and then my question.

Seeing her slowly start to relax, the young mare nodded her head lightly. "Yeah, actually. I'm a weather pony like my cousin, but my special talent deals with snow. I can even make or lighten up blizzards of different sizes." As she told me this, I actually got a bit amazed. After all, you hardly ever saw snow fall in neither Ponyville nor Cloudsdale so this actually excited me a tiny bit. It also gave us something in common. After all, my own cutie mark was a storm cloud with a lightning bolt striking out of it. The more I continued to think about this, the more curious I got about the slightly smaller mare before me, which was strange since in all honesty, it was the mares that loved **me**. None had ever really got me curious before.

Dragging myself outta my thoughts again, I blinked slightly, only to have my eyes widen when I noticed that the unknown mare wasn't in front of me anymore. Quickly glancing around, I saw her casually flying off towards Ponyville and immediately flew off after her. "H-Hey! Wait up, will you?!" As she halted and turned her head to face me, she seemed almost annoyed now with me. Maybe she was needing to be somewhere? "Uhhh...I mean,...I've never seen you around Ponyville or Cloudsdale before. Are you um...new by any chance?"

The pegasus gave me a strange look as I asked this and I could honestly almost facehoof at how I seemed to just trip over my own words a bit. However, she surprisingly still replied to me, though thankfully, her tone wasn't all that annoyed. "I guess ya could say that...I visited a time or two back when I was still just a li'l filly with my parents before I ever got my cutie mark, but that was a long time ago. I'm visitin' my cousin again since it's been a while since I last seen her, given I live in Los Pegasus and all..."

"I see. So it's been a while since your last visit. In that case, would you like me to show you around? After all, I am a gentlepony." Well,...maybe not entirely, but I was pretty smooth and a gentlepony sometimes. It was her answer though, that caused me to force myself to restrain not to show any excitement.

"Sure, why not. Just no more spyin' on me, got it?"

Her eyes were narrowed in a glare towards me when she said that last part, but the sight of the faint smirk told me that she was actually joking a little with me. Laughing a bit at this, I shake my head and lift one hoof as I used my other to make a cross fashion over my heart. "I promise. No more spying on you. Next time, I'll just sneak up and scare you like you did to me earlier." Smirking back in response as I said this, we both headed off as we flew towards Ponyville together. "I'm Thunderlane by the way; what's your's?"

My attention was almost fully on her as we flew since we were still high enough in the air to not cause me to crash into anything while I looked at her. Whether or not she noticed this though, I had no clue at all. "Name's Blizzard Rush, but my friends back in Los Pegasus and then my cousin call me Rush. Oh yeah, ya might know my cousin. Her name's Rainbow Dash."

That...actually sent me into shock as my eyes widened and I suddenly jerked to a halt in the air causing her to halt as well as she held a sudden confused look towards me. Then again, I probably don't blame her since the look on my face was like that of a fish out of water or something cause my jaw was dropped. "You're...Woah woah. You're Dash's cousin?! Seriously?! Man, I really never would've guessed." Slowly coming down from my shock, I gave her a closer look before I started to notice a few things. Her mane and tail were styled a bit similarly towards Dash's, though a slightly longer mane and tail and her tail had a bit more of a wave to it and her eyes were the same shape as Dash's too and the way she spoke was also similar. However, no matter how you look at it though, the mare before me was definately cuter than my friend, Dash. Wait, did I seriously just think that?!

Seeing that she was still confused, I blushed faintly and ran a hoof through my mohawk styled mane. "Uhh...Sorry about that. It's just that I know Rainbow Dash and she and I are kinda friends, but I never woulda guessed you were her cousin. I mean,...yeah, now that I get a better look at you, you have slight similarities to her, but at first glance, no pony woulda been able to see it." Shaking my head as I said this, I smile again and point towards the town in the slight distance that was Ponyville. "Well anyways, lets get going, kay? I did promise to show you around after all, heh." Blizzard Rush seemed to relax again as she actually smiled lightly and nodded her head once towards me before we flew off.

Upon arriving in Ponyville, we landed in the streets and I immediately began to show her around. As we walked around and chatted, Blizzard Rush seemed to become more and more grateful that I offered to show her around cause a number of the shops that were here now, weren't when she last visited. Of course we ended up talking about a number of different subjects as we wandered, only to finally end up at Sugarcube Corner. "You'll really like it here. My little brother, Rumble and I used to come here often. They have the best sweets."

As we stepped inside, causing the little bell above the door to chime lightly, an older mare stepped out of the back and smiled sweetly towards us. "Hello there Thunderlane. I've just finished making some fresh cupcakes. Would you like some?" It was then that she seemed to notice that I didn't have my little brother with me this time, but instead, a mare. "Oh dear...And who's your little friend? Hm?" As she asked this, Miss Cake seemed to halt all words the more she stared at the smaller mare beside me. It was then that her eyes widened and she stepped out from behind the counter; walking towards us. "My word...Is that you little Blizzard Rush? Oh my dear, you've grown so much." In an instant, the earth pony had her hooves around the younger mare as she hugged her closely.

Seeing Blizzard Rush hug Miss Cake back before pulling away, she smiled sweetly at the much older mare before speaking. "Yeah, it's me Miss Cake. It feels great to be back visitin' Ponyville again after so long. I might actually stay a while with my visit, ya know? Think Dashy would tie me up if I didn', hehe. Jus'...don' let her know yet. She hasn' a clue that I decided to come visit yet. I kinda wanted it to be a suprise, ya know?" Miss Cake seemed to nod her head in understanding of this and also promised to make Pinkie Pie swear later on when she returned that she would keep quiet and **not**...throw any parties for once, which I was actually a bit thankful for. Don't get me wrong, I love parties as much as the next pony, but Pinkie tended to be a bit too much with her...bubbly personality.

With things settled, Blizzard Rush and I walked over to a booth and ordered up some of the fresh cupcakes that she had mentioned earlier as well as two apple smoothies. Needless to say, what started off as a relaxing day to take a nap turned into an enjoyable day with a new mare that I became fast friends with despite my first impression having not been exactly the best...I like to think that it was my overall charm that got me on her good side...Yeah, it was totally not my absolute awkwardness at all. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end and that included this day as much as I was silently wishing for an extention on it.

Walking out of Sugarcube Corner and onto the streets, I began to notice that the sky was beginning to take on shades of purples, darker blues, reds and then the clouds took on a pink hue. I hadn't even realized how fast the time went by and here it was, already sunset. As I glanced over at my new friend, I was almost stunned as my light gold eyes widened faintly at the sight before me. The shade's of the sunset's light seemed to dance along her ice blue coat and make her bright teal eyes practically sparkle. At this point in time, I don't care if I never noticed details like this before with other mares, but the mare right before me at this very moment was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen. Unfortunately, that realization didn't really help me out much as I was currently rocking the friend zone.

...Now I know how everypony else that was ever friendzoned by somepony felt. Only difference, Blizzard Rush had no clue that I just might be starting to form a little crush on her...

"Well, I best get goin'. I'm stayin' in a hotel in Cloudsdale for the night till I surprise my cousin. I had a great time Thunder." Her words snapped me out of my train of thought again as I glanced towards her and saw her smiling gently at me. Smiling back in return, I nod my head lightly before she actually took me by surprise and gave me a hug. Quickly snapping out of my surprise, I return the hug before we both pulled back at the same time. "We should do this again sometime. It'd be great to see ya again since we're friends now."

"I had a great time too and getting to hang out definately sounds like a blast Blizzy. You oughta come visit Pegasus Stadium sometime since I work there with the other Wonderbolts." As I said this, she seemed surprised, but I couldn't really tell what she was surprised about. At first, I actually thought it was towards me being a Wonderbolt, but then I remembered that that had been one of the topics we spoke about while I was showing her around along with my training as a recruit. It was when I spotted a faint blush on her muzzle that I realized what the cause of it was. It was subconsciously, but I had actually called her 'Blizzy'. "Uh...sorry...D-Do you not want me to call you that?"

She seemed to snap out of it quickly when I asked that and she quickly shook her head. "N-No! You can call me Blizzy if ya want. Ya jus' caught me by surprise I guess. I haven' been called that since I was a li'l filly still. Anyways, I best get goin' before it gets too late. Bye Thunder." With that she smiled a bit shyly and gave me a little wave before flying off.

Watching her leave, I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. This mare was definately different from any other mare I ever met thus far, save for her cousin of course. For one, she didn't adore me in that manner like other Wonderbolt fanmares did and despite having just shown a bit of a shy side to her, she had a playful side and was also spunky. As I headed back home myself, I chuckle lightly. One thing was definately for sure.

...I was gonna enjoy getting to know and be around Blizzy even more during her visit and maybe even win over her heart. After all,...I am a Wonderbolt. How hard could it be since we'd already hit it off great as friends?

**End?**

_Little Tsu: Ok, so that was that. This is gonna remain a one-shot unless I got any positives on it. If I do, then I might actually continue it as a multi-chap cause I actually think that Blizzard Rush & Thunderlane are pretty good together, though admittedly, they will have a decent number of comical moments too like when Thunderlane spied on the poor mare. lol_

_Side note: Blizzard Rush is an OC that I created & though she & Thunderlane are gonna be the main coupling, my OTP, Rainbow Dash & Soarin will definately be in this plenty as well.^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: Simply put, here's the next chap & is not in Thunderlane's POV this time._

**Ch: 2**

Pegasus Stadium.

That was where the Wonderbolts were all at currently as they were going over their daily exercises and routines. Thunderlane was, of course, practicing with Fire Streak, Silverlining, and Fleetfoot. He had been teamed up with them as their captain, Spitfire had instructed that they would come up with tricks and moves that required four members to pull them off successfully more easily than it would with just two or three. As they finished up with their exercises, Thunderlane dove down quickly towards the ground before jerking his hindquarters forward in a sudden sharp halt just before colliding with the ground below. Touching his hooves to the ground, he sighed softly as he folded his wings slightly at his sides; glad that the training was over for now. After all, his wings had started to ache a bit from all those speed runs, sharp dips and turns, and then the Multi Twister Burst move...

That move was enough to make your head spin and feel like you were gonna lose a few feathers more often than not.

As he took the time to enjoy the ground beneath his hooves, he was nearly collided into by a cyan and rainbow blur as it rushed passed him. It was only at the startled yelp from his teammate, Soarin that he actually chuckled lightly; knowing exactly what had happened. Turning around halfway to see the scene, Thunderlane had to struggle with himself not to fall over in a fit of laughter as just a few yards away was a collapsed Soarin with Rainbow Dash pinning him there with her front hooves as she hovered over him with an excited look in her rose colored eyes. "Hey Dash. What's with the greeting? I mean, yeah, Soarin's your coltfriend, but that doesn't mean you can pile drive him into next week whenever you want, haha."

Lifting her head up to look over at the dark grey stallion, she gave him a look that told him to be quiet, but then it quickly vanished as she got off of her coltfriend and helped him up onto his hooves. Once he was standing again, Rainbow Dash practically began to jump around in excitement. It was almost like seeing her reacting in the manner she had when she first officially met the Wonderbolts up close. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Soarin, you'll never believe what has happened! I mean, I'm still having trouble believing it; it's that amazing!"

"More amazing than when you met the Wonderbolts? Come on Dashie." Soarin chuckled softly at how his marefriend was acting. He couldn't help but find it to be adorable and also find her amount of energy to be rather infectous.

"No, of course not! But it's pretty close! I mean,-"

"What my ball of energy of a cousin means is that I'm back in the area."

Soarin and the other Wonderbolts glanced in the direction of the new voice, only to have their gazes land on the ice blue mare casually walking towards them. While most of the Wonderbolts held confused or curious looks in their gazes, Thunderlane's own gold eyes lit up slightly and ran over to the new arrival. "Blizzy, you really came by!"

Blizzard Rush rolled her bright teal eyes slightly in a playful manner before smirking slightly. "Of course I did. Ya invited me to do so after all and plus Dash wanted to come by and spend time with her coltfriend that she wouldn' shut up about." She then drifted her gaze over towards the stallion that stood at her still grinning cousin's side before giving him a look over despite the fact that the whole team had their uniforms on. "So you're Soarin, huh? Not bad. You're a pretty cute stallion actually. Dash certainly knows how to pick 'em." The mare then finally flashed a playful wink towards the two, causing them both to blush. "I totally approve cuz."

As the two pegasi blushed and then exchanged glances with each other, the young couple finally smiled as if they had been approved of by their own parents. Soarin then returned his gaze onto Blizzard Rush and trotted over to her to greet the mare properly with Rainbow Dash close behind. Holding out his hoof to shake her's, he smiled when she took his greet and shook before letting go. "So you and Dashie are cousins? Where are you from and how long will you be staying?" The light blue stallion then took note that their newest recruit seemed to know the new mare and was actually curious about that considering how excited he seemed to be about seeing her. "And how do you know Thunderlane here?"

"Yeah, I'm her cousin. We're the same age actually; I'm older by only like a month. Name's Blizzard Rush, but ya can just call me Rush. I'm from Los Pegasus and actually, I'm not sure how long I'll be stayin' yet." Tilting her head to the side slightly in thought, she then shook her head, causing her multicolor streaked mane to shift slightly with the shake. "I'll be here a while though. I only arrived in Ponyville yesterday and I kinda ran into Dash this mornin' durin' one of her runs to clear away the clouds." Drifting her gaze back onto the dark grey stallion in question towards the last part, she casted him a small smile. "Met him yesterday in the clouds. I guess ya could say I popped in on him, hehe."

Blushing faintly at this, Thunderlane lifted a hoof and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled. "I was sorta, maybe...spying...on her a little bit when I saw her. After she caught me in the act though, we became fast friends and hung out the rest of the day together."

"Hey Soarin, I'm gonna go show her around, ok? I'll see you later." With that, Rainbow Dash leaned up and gave the slightly older stallion a kiss on the cheek before trotting off with her cousin as they immediately began to talk back and forth and laugh as they caught up with each other on everything.

Watching the two mares leave with a smile on his face, Soarin drifted his gaze to the side as he spied something within his new recruit's own gaze. It was a look he had actually seen before, but not in Thunderlane's. Thinking he would talk to the stallion about it, he tapped his shoulder to get his attention before jerking his head slightly to the side. "Come on. Lets go for a bit of a walk and get us some pie." Walking off, he didn't need to glance back to know that Thunderlane had trotted off after him and was now walking along side of him. When they arrived in the cafeteria and ordered up some pie for the both of them, Soarin grabbed his plate between his teeth like his companion did and they walked over to a nearby table. "So...What's on your mind Thunder? You were looking at that new mare long enough to where you could've burned a hole right into her flank."

"Huh?" Thunderlane's gold eyes widened slightly in surprise by the question and jolted slightly as if he had been caught with his hoof in the cookie jar. "I uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

Soarin rolled his emerald eyes slightly at the horrible act that Thunderlane was putting on before smirking towards him. "Oh please. I'm not as dense as some ponies think I am. Rush and Dashie might not have noticed, but I certainly did. You were giving her the same look I sometimes gave Dashie whenever I saw her before I finally confessed that I liked her."

At being told this and even worse, caught, Thunderlane's eyes only seemed to widen a bit more if that were possible and a fierce blush began to creep up onto his face and neck.

"Now...Mind telling me what exactly is up Thunder?"

Sighing lightly in defeat of this now, Thunderlane lowered his head as he seemed to act almost ashamed now. "I kinda...maybe...like Blizzy a little..." It was then that he groaned in even more defeat after a moment and buried his face into his front hooves. "Ok, make that a lot."

Feeling pitty for his fellow teammate, Soarin walked around the table and lifted a hoof as he patted the stallion comfortingly on the back. "Wanna talk about it?"

Lifting his head up, Thunderlane gave Soarin a look, but then sighed once more as he began talking. "It's just, have you ever looked at a filly just once and then instantly feel something in the back of your mind click?"

Soarin arched a brow at this and thought for a moment on what he meant by that. "You talking about that love at first sight kinda thing?"

The dark grey pegasus nodded his head. "At first, I was just curious, but when she popped up and startled me, the moment I got a really good look at her up close for the first time, all I could think about was how beautiful she looked. Something in the back of my mind just clicked in that instant and I had to know who she was and anything else I could about her. All I keep thinking about when I see Blizzy is how much I wanna **be** with her." He then finally threw his hooves above his head in frustration before dropping his head to the table. "Ugh! She has NO clue what she's done to me and on top of that, she friendzoned me without even having the faintest idea that I'm crazy about her already after just one day with her! What kinda mare has that effect on a stallion?!"

Watching as his friend began to ramble on about his situation and how he felt about Blizzard Rush, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly in amusement. "Actually, I know what you're going through a bit more than you think. Dashie had a similar affect on me."

Shifting his head slightly at hearing this, Thunderlane side glanced up at his companion. "...Really...?"

Laughing a bit, he nodded his head. "Yup. She made quite the impression on me when we first met the day she saved me and the others from our falls and even succeeded in doing the Sonic Rainboom in the process. I was instantly impressed and in the back of my mind, I knew I liked her, but it wasn't till the Grand Galloping Gala when she made a dive just to save my pie did I really realize just how much I liked her." Smiling lightly at the memory that jutted forth within his mind, Soarin chuckled softly once more in amusement. "I mean, who really does that? I doubt any other filly would've sprung into action like that just to save a pie from disaster for anyone. From that night on, I made it my mission to spend as much of my free time with her as I could when she wasn't busy herself and well,...you know the rest on how it ended up."

Nodding lightly in understanding as he did know how it ended up and exactly how they finally got together, but he still couldn't help but feel like he might not have a chance with Blizzard Rush. After all, for all he knew, she might've had a coltfriend back in Los Pegasus waiting for her. "Lemme ask you something Soarin and I want you to be totally truthful...You think I might have a chance with Blizzy?"

Soarin was silent for a moment as he was asked this. He wasn't really sure how to answer that sort of question since he hadn't really seen how the two of them really interacted around each other enough to actually come up with at least a good guess. He didn't wanna hurt his friend, but then again, he also didn't wanna get his hopes up either. "I think...if you really put your mind to it, that anything's possible. I can't say if you have a good shot with her or not, but I think it might be a possibility if you're determined enough..."

Thunderlane didn't say anything towards the advice as he simply thought hard on the words spoken to him. After a moment, a slight smile found its way onto his face as he nodded his head once. "Thanks Soarin. You're a good friend." With that, he drifted his gaze over towards the clock and creased his brows slightly at the time. The cousins had been gone for a while now and he hoped nothing had happened. He knew that he shouldn't worry, but he had been hoping that they'd have returned to them by now. "Wonder what Blizzy and Dash are up to..."

"Returning back ta you guys before ya decide to come find and spy on us, that's what."

Turning his head to glance behind himself and Soarin, he saw the two younger mares step into the cafeteria and walk over to them. "Where'd you two go anyways? You were gone for a while."

"I kinda wanna know what you were chatting about personally."

Rainbow Dash rolled her rose colored eyes at this before sticking her tongue out at the two stallions playfully. "Wouldn't you guys like ta know."

Blizzard Rush also rolled her own eyes, but it had been more towards the way her own cousin acted than the stallions' nosy curiosity. "We only went for a walk around the stadium and caught up on what we've been up to. That satisfy ya enough?"

Thunderlane seemed to hesitate on that. He really wanted to know just what all they 'caught up' with and when he casted an instant long side glance towards Soarin out of the corners of his molten gold eyes that the other stallion was just as curious; most likely wondering if his marefriend had talked about him at all. When he locked his gaze with the two mares before them once again, he saw the slight impatiance within rose colored depths and expectancy in the bright teal ones. Sighing softly in defeat, Thunderlane nodded his head lightly. "Yeah, ok. Good enough, I guess."

"Good! Cause we weren't gonna tell ya anymore anyways even if ya begged." Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed in a playful manner as a matching smirk played onto her features as she said this. She was actually liking that the curiosity seemed to be slightly bugging them. As she drifted her gaze over to the clock though, she noticed the time and panicked slightly. "Ohmygosh! I'm late meeting up with my friends!" The cyan mare then quickly closed the gap and planted a kiss to Soarin's lips before quickly flying up into the air as she whipped around in a 180 and bolted out the door in a manner that would make you think a swarm of angry bees were hot on her rainbow colored tail.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin's antics again, Blizzard Rush locked her gaze onto the two before her before nodding her head once. "I best get goin' myself. Gotta get my things moved outta the hotel I was stayin' at and into the spare bedroom that's at Dash's cloud home. See ya around boys." With a kind little wave of her hoof to them, the ice blue mare turned around and trotted off leasurely.

Thunderlane watched as the younger mare left; a look of slight longing in his gaze. It was only when Soarin nudged him in the shoulder and motioned silently with his head in a manner that told him to go after her, that he did just that. Quickly shooting his superior a thankful look, the dark grey stallion quickly ran off out of the cafeteria after her.

Once the new recruit was gone, Soarin chuckled softly to himself as he shook his head and headed off himself to get cleaned up from the earlier training. "That Thunder. Makes me surprised that I acted just like how he is now only a few months ago before I finally got the courage up to confess to Dashie..." Finding it honestly amusing to see the usually 'charming' stallion practically tripping over himself for once over a mare, he couldn't help but hope that his new friend and teammate would beable to sweep that pretty little mare off her hooves.

**To Be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, I know this wasn't really much of a chap, but I have a bit of a surprise in the next one, which is why I'm stoppin' this chap here. A hint of what's ta come? Blizzard Rush gets a lil nightly visit from someone._


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Tsu: Ok, this is gonna be a quick chap, but it pretty much hints towards somethin' pretty big with Blizzard Rush._

**Ch: 3**

It was the fifth night of her stay in Ponyville. Blizzard Rush had met and even befriended her cousin's friends, who were actually quite the odd bunch really. They definately all had their quirks and sometimes she actually wondered how they were all such close friends since all their personalities clashed in certain areas. Still though, she couldn't help but be grateful that she had made such good and loyal friends that had her back. It made her feel a bit less guilty over the fact that she had been unable to remain at her side and watch over her despite being only a tiny bit older than the cyan mare.

As she wandered the streets of Ponyville though, she sighed contently as she enjoyed the way the area became so bathed in moonlight. It really just made everything so peaceful and the fact that everypony was inside for the night, it made it even moreso. However, as she decided it was getting late enough, she made a shift in movement to begin making her way back to her the cloud home she was living in during her visit.

Well,...that's what she had intended on doing anyways.

However, something had caught her eye that moved within the shadows of an alley, causing her to suddenly halt in her hoofsteps. Her muscles tense and her wings twitched at her sides in anticipation; reading herself to flee if it was anything too dangerous for her to handle. It was then that the movement in the shadows stepped out of the alley and her bright teal eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her. She honestly hadn't expected such a visit...

Stepping slowly towards her was an older alicorn stallion. His dark amethyst coat shimmered intensely in the moon's light just as his blood red mane and tail did that was styled in a similar manner to Soarin's except his mane also had strands that fell into his face on the left side; his piercing ice blue eyes baring into one's very soul, it seemed like, if you were to lock gazes with him. Upon his flank were three crimson colored music notes that was styled in a way that looked like the notes themselves were actually bleeding. Halting a few feet from the mare, the alicorn shifted on his hooves more dominantly as his wild tail flicked behind himself. "Good evening Blizzard Rush...I **do** so hope that your visit in this...quaint little Ponyville has been enjoyable so far. After all,...I would hate to know that my dear companion was not having any fun during one of the times I permitted her away from my side..."

Blushing faintly at the smooth, alluring tone that the stallion constantly spoke in when he wasn't angered, she fidgeted faintly on her hooves before nodding her head slightly in confirmation. "Of course I have Prince Nocturne. I hadn' seen my cousin in quite a while so I've quite enjoyed seein' her and catchin' up."

"Oh? Catching up, you say?" Chuckling in amusement at this, he took another step forwards to close the distance a bit more between him and the mare in front of him. "Surely you haven't really 'caught up' on things...After all, what would your dear younger cousin think if she were to find out the truth on who you really are? That her once loving, innocent older sister figure had become the guardian and right hoof to myself?"

Turning her head to the side a bit to break eye contact for the first time in quite a while, Blizzard Rush's eyes softened almost ashamedly. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she had become nor that she was Prince Nocturne's most trusted and loyal ally. Oh no...She doubted she could ever regret that. What she was ashamed of was that she had actually lied to Rainbow Dash about where she lived and what her job was. "No...I told her that I still lived in Los Pegasus and was a weather pony there."

At hearing this, the alicorn barely contained his laughter as he grinned to show his pearly whites, but in doing so, he actually revealed two sharp fangs at the top and two at the bottom. "Oh my dear sweet mare...You are quite the actress towards these unsuspecting ponies. You even have that Twilight Sparkle utterly fooled and she's the precious favored student of that noble hearted Princess Celestia." At this point, he couldn't help but go from amusement in his tone to a disgusted, spiteful growl when he said the Princess' name. He truly despised Celestia and her little sister Luna. They were both a great thorn in his side and it was because of them and the Elements of Harmony that he had yet been able to accomplish his goals in taking over all of Equestria.

"Um...My Prince?"

Blinking slightly as he came out of his haunting thoughts, his icy gaze landed upon the younger mare as she seemed to show faint concern for him. He truly did hate pity and his followers knew this as did his Dark Knights. However, Blizzard Rush was a completely different pony. She was someone very special and the only one that he allowed to get close to him for unlike the others that loyally followed him without hesitation back at the Dusk Empire where he ruled, the only one **he** was loyal to in return was the one standing before him now. **She** was the only one he cared about; none of the others truly mattered since they could easily be replaced with other ponies in his eyes. Blizzard Rush was the only one that was irreplacable.

Sighing softly as he thought all of this, he finally closed the last little bit of gap between himself and the quite a bit smaller pegasus as he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her face and mane gently. He never showed his soft side to anyone else. Only she deserved to witness that he even had such a side that was beyond cruelty and darkness. "I need to fade out now Blizzard. I sense one of my knights nearing the throne room and I need my consciousness focused solely on there for now." Pulling back as he raised his head back up, he saw that her eyes had closed gently at the very rare show of affection he had given her. Chuckling softly in amusement towards this, he watched her open her eyes once again to gaze up at him with unwavering loyalty. "You needn't worry my dear. I shall visit you again soon enough. In the meantime, keep up with your mission here. After all,...it's not often that I give you a mission that could possibly become long term since I usually loath you being away from my side for long periods of time...It makes me incapable of making sure you remain safe and unharmed despite fully knowing what you're truly capable of..."

Nodding her head lightly in understanding, Blizzard Rush still couldn't help but feel a bit at a loss when Prince Nocturne informed her that he had to fade out. She had already begun to miss him and even though they weren't together romantically, she held a deep care for the alicorn stallion before her and she knew the feeling was mutual. "Undestood Prince Nocturne. I'll keep to my mission here and gain everypony's trust. Once accomplished, I'll set into motions with the next phase of your plan and slowly destroy their defenses so that ya can come in with the Dusk Army and take down the Princesses once and for all."

"Good good...I know you won't let me down Blizzard, but I do have one last thing I must know...Will you beable to bring down the Elements of Harmony despite knowing that the Element of Loyalty is your cousin, Rainbow Dash?"

The ice blue mare seemed to hesitate on this for a moment, but he knew that it wasn't because her loyalty with him wavored. He understood that it was due to the fact that she still held care for the cyan pegasus. It was only natural after all since her cousin had been the one of the two closest to her as far as family went when they were still just fillies; the other being her older brother. It was when she spoke though, that a smirk appeared onto his features. "Yes...Dash may be my cousin and I admit that I will always love her, but...my loyalty to you comes first and foremost. Disappointin' you and losin' your trust and own loyalty would be worse than my betrayel towards any of my family..."

Nodding his head once towards this slightly in a silent manner that told her he was pleased with her answer, he lowered his head once more and rested his forehead against her own, though he was careful of his slightly curved back horn. "Good luck then my dear...I shall see you again soon..." And with that...Prince Nocturne's form vanished.

Watching as he vanished into sparkles of dust that faded away before it hit the ground, Blizzard Rush sighed softly as she closed her eyes gently and turned around as she extended her wings; taking to the night sky as she headed to her cousin's home to get some rest.

_**{Dusk Empire}**_

Focusing his full consciousness once again in his real body, rather than his copy as well, Nocturne's eyes slowly opened as an echoing knock sounded off at the double doors that was at the entrance to his throne. It was then that a black stallion with dark silver armor on his torse and a matching helmet appeared through the doors as they opened with the use of his magic when his curved horn glowed faintly to allow entrance. His stark white wild mane and tail stood out like a becon and the faint showings of his cutie mark, a spiraling light silver cloud, was seen on his flank. "What is it Storm Cloud? You don't usually pay me a visit so late in the evening..."

Coming to a halt at the base of the throne, Storm Cloud lowered his front half towards the floor in a bow as his aquamarine eyes gently closed. When he rose back up though, his eyes opened once again as he spoke. "My apologies sire, but I had wished to ask you about Blizzard Rush and how she's currently doing with her mission in Ponyville. Not that I hold any doubts in neither your decision nor her capabilities to succeed, but I wish you could've let me accompany her..."

"Storm Cloud, I understand your concern, but you can't always keep her around to protect her. She has her own duties and is more than capable of completing them without fail." He then lifted his head as Nocturne allowed an almost arrogant look to grace his features while he gazed down at the pegasus before him. "After all,...I doubt you would wish for your own little sister to believe that you don't think she can handle this mission on her own till the time is right for us to join her..."

Storm Cloud tensed up faintly at this and his aqua eyes seemed to have widened faintly in panic at the thought of his little sister thinking he didn't trust nor believe in her. Just the image of her look of disappointment appearing in his mind caused him to roughly shake his head as his eyes clenched shut to clear the image from his mind. "No sire...I would never wish upon my sister such emotions. Please forgive me Prince Nocturne."

"Calm yourself Storm Cloud. I know you simply worry as an older brother rightly should. However, I would like for you to put more faith into Blizzard Rush. She may be younger than you and myself by a few years, but she is just as skilled and capable in a way that is beyond her years." Nocturne then lifted a hoof and waved the pegasus off in an almost lazy fashion. "Now be off. Return to your quarters and get some rest. Your mind is in no condition for guard duty right now. I will have Flareblitz take your place for the remainder of the night."

"Yes sire. Goodnight then." Storm Cloud then turned around and made his way out of the throne room to get some rest.

Watching his knight leave the massive room and the double doors closed behind him, the alicorn closed his icy eyes as he chuckled softly to himself. Everything was going accordingly thus far on Blizzard Rush's side and at this rate, all of Equestria would become rightfully his soon enough. And then, perhaps,...he would have his loyal little right hoof rule with him at his side...

**To be continued**

_Little Tsu: Had ta place this up immediately after the 2nd chapt cause this one was pretty important. Two other OCs have made their appearance, but they're both important to the plot & story itself. Prince Nocturne, especially. Now the question is folks, will Blizzard Rush remain ultimately loyal ta Prince Nocturne & remain at his side or will Thunderlane beable ta sway her by winnin' her heart, thus makin' her betray Prince Nocturne in the end?_


End file.
